Sonic x Klonoa Worlds Collide
by eellis
Summary: A crossover Story of Sonic the Hedgehog and Klonoa franchises Sonic characters belong to Sega and Sonic team Klonoa characters belong to Namco Bandai and Klonoa Works
1. Chapter 1

*For this story i am going to be crossing Game Sonic and Klonoa Heroes stlyed Klonoa*

Sonic's world Location:Egg Carrier, Time:12:00PM heavily fortified Battle ship known as the Egg Carrier was flying in the sky as the leader of the contraption Dr Eggman sat in the Bridge room as his two personal robot butlers Cubot and Orbot whom were looking at the monitor of the City along with The Doctor Eggman:Gwahahahahhaha! *Eggman was laughing to the annoyance of his two personal robots but after a while he laughed so hard he let out a cough* "Station square... the memories... way before you two nitwits were created...  
Cubot*in the voice chip of a pirate* YAARG MATEY DONT HAVE TO BE SO HARD ON US.  
Eggman:and i see his voice chip is missing again! GO GET HIM A NEW ONE STAT!*Orbot grabed cubot as the two floated out of the room as Eggman lets out a smirk* All to Easy...

Klonoa's world Location:Volk City, same time: a swarm of moos were attacking the ruffians of Volk City whom were actually fighting back but the numbers of the moos were a bit much for the poor citizens. Joker was standing amongst his moos letting out a simister smirk Joka:You best all give up now 3 you lot stand NO Chance against my forces but its cute to watch you resist 3 *a moo walked up to Joka in the midst of his gloating*  
Moo:Moo Moo Moo Moo! *the moo said in a slight frightened tone*  
Joka:The Child is here? perfect

Sonic's world: *Eggman was beginning his attack on the city*  
Eggman:GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY I CAN TAKE OVER STATION SQUARE!  
Cubot:calm on the yelling sir... you may hurt your neck...  
Eggman:SILENCE I DO... *he stopped as his neck began aching a little* you're right... anywa...  
?:HEY BALDY MC NOSEHAIR *Eggman heard the male voice as he looked around confused* Eggman:perfect...* a small battle plane flew around the egg carrier as a blue hedgehog known as sonic was hanging on to the outside while a fox with two tails known as Tails was flying it Tails:Yellow Fox to Blue Bomber you ready?  
Sonic:Blue Bomber is ready... and tails?  
Tails:yes Sonic..  
Sonic:lets get rid of the code names...  
Tails:right... they were pretty lame Eggman*on a loud speaker*:blast them out of the sky! *lasers began firing at the small plane known as the X tornado but tails thanks to his smarts out manuevered the lasers and managed to survive the on slaught Sonic:alright Tails! wait for me outside! im about to send this ship blazing! *Sonic jumped off the tornado and landed on the large fortress as a swarm off eggmans robots began attacking the blue hedgehog but sonic was not an easy target to stop as he easily tore through the lowly army until he reached the bridge Orbot:its sonic sir! *Eggman was not aware that sonic was in the bridge as he asked Eggman:WHAT *feels neck* i mean what... how did you get here so quick... oh wait...  
Sonic:alright Egghead ready to suffer another beating?!  
Eggman:NO *feels neck* no because i have something you dont... *eggman smriked as he got into a large sized battle robot to ready to annhilate the blue hedgehog* cant say it was nice knowing ya... but it wasnt *evil laughs*  
Sonic:We have been here before Eggman! *Eggman smirked as he sent the large fist towards sonic but sonic swiftly dodged and ran up its fist causing eggman to angrily say Eggman:GET OFF MY! *feels neck* robot Sonic:No way *sonic began homing attacking the robot over and over again until the robot feel down wrecked from the constant hits as cubot and orbot watch in concern Eggman:*trying to escape the robot* No... im not done yet... *Sonic was busy charging up a spin dash to finish the job on the now mechanical mess sonic used a chaos emerald he had to highten the power of the move Sonic:Take this EGGMAN! *Sonic spindashed the robot blowing it up as Eggman stood down defeated and hoped in his pod as his two robot assasstants cubot and orbot followed Eggman:This is not over till i receive the last laugh! *he flew off escaping*  
Sonic:alright now i... *sonic was interupted by the carriers main computer*  
Announcment:ERROR ERROR Egg Carier is Malefunctioning and will crash into the Ocean please evacuate! Sonic:uh oh gotta run! *Sonic realised he didnt have time to run so decided to pull a last second miracle as he grabed the chaos emerald he had and the one he took from eggman CHAOS CONTROL *Sonic vanished but it caused a very bright light to envelop the planet*  
Tails:*still flying ship* S-Sonic? *tails said depressed thinking the blue hedghog is dead*  
*meanwhile in Station Square Knuckles,Amy and Cream stood in shock Amy:S-Sonic he's *amy began crying as he leaned on Knuckles chest and began crying to Knuckles annoyance Cream:*crying also* ...  
Knuckles:if i know Sonic... he found a way out... dont worry...  
*The pov switched to a cliff near by as Shadow and Rouge watched*  
Shadow:i guess he didnt have what it takes... *Shadow showed little concern over Sonic's possible death Rouge:well... i did not expect this to happen...  
*the pov reverted to the Chaotix excluding Mighty and Ray since they have been missing forever*  
Vector:Sonic NO!  
Charmy:This sucks... guess we have to step up and be heroes...  
Espio:dont be so sure...  
Vector and Charmy:Huh?  
Sonic was seen falling from the sky as he crash landed on top of knuckles Amy:S-SONIC you're alive! *she hugged sonic in obvious happiness as sonic was embarraseed as cream joined in the hugging as Knuckles shoved them all off Knuckles;urrrrgghhhhhh land on SOMETHING ELSE NEXT TIME! URGH *knuckles was obviously upset over being the landing cushion* *after a while tails landed his plane near the crash site and hugged sonic Tails:Dont scare me SOnic...  
Sonic:cmon its gonna take more than a little explosion to keep me down...

Klonoa's world * The Moos number began depleting as joka let out a smirk as Klonoa the dream traveler cleaned house with the moos*  
Klonoa:Stop it right there Joka!  
Joka:Oh you have arrived this is perrfect 3 *lolo a priestess in training and her pet popka ran over to join Klonoa by his side Lolo:I wont let you hurt him!  
Popka:YEAH! you must have a pain wish!  
Joka:how cute the kiddies are enjoying play time! well well well... *jokers form began changing as he took on more a a dragon like look*  
Klonoa:Manya? *Klonoa said as Lolo got scared and shivered* Lolo are you ok?  
Lolo:i-its hard being brave...  
Klonoa:*sighs and looks at Popka* take her and hide!  
Popka:WHAT I WANNA FIGHT AS WELL!  
KLonoa:look lolo is the priestess and she must be protected at all costs! so dont fight with me!  
Popka:*angrily moaned* fine... cmon lolo... *he grabed the girls hand and escorted her off*  
Joka:Excellent i get you to myself... *Joka began firing fire blasts at Klonoa as klonoas ring turned in to a shield as he ran through to joka inventually landing on his back* GAH! GET OFF ME LITTLE BRAT!  
Klonoa:*busy having fun hanging on to the over grown dragons back giggling* no way this is to fun!  
*the pov reverted to a sky scraper where a wolf and a pangolin stood the wolf was leaning on his bike Guntz:teh... in the end hes always a kid...  
Pango:at least he has fun doing his job as a hero...  
*the pov shifted to ghazzland home of chipple the kangaroo whom was with Anemon the bandit as they watched the fight on tv* Chipple:CMON MATE YOU GOT THIS!  
Anemon:Very much... cmon kid...  
*the pov shifted to a smaller ship as a levitating cat and her partner watched the fight on their hologram televisions Tat:Meow Meow! GO KLONOA CHAN!  
Leorina:he has improved... ill give him that... *she closed her eyes as we revert back to Klonoa vs Joka as Klonoa has taken the little clown done*  
Joka:How could i fail...  
Klonoa:Because... i wont lose to someone with an evil heart! and i made a promise to Lolo!  
Joka:*as his moos retreated they grabed him* IM NOT DONE LITTLE CHILD!  
Klonoa:*giggled* i did it!  
Lolo:*runs out of hiding* Klonoa chan we did it!  
Popka:well done... but you could have finished that faster with my help!  
Klonoa:right right... cmon lets go have some hamburgers to celebrate!  
Popka:YEAH YEAH YEAH! Lolo:ummmmmmmm ok... *the three walked off as our pov reverts to joka who makes it back to his hideout*  
Joka:cant believe i lost again... *a moo handed him a napkin as he slapped away the napkin* NO IM NOT GOING TO CRY!  
*his monitor began glitching up as he eventually saw Dr Eggman with Cubot and Orbot on the Monitor Eggman:What is this?! you arent my spy robot!  
Joka:who do you think you are! i was going to watch TV!  
Eggman:but whatever you are... you arent human... and you arent from this world...  
Joka:Same with you... *he let out an evil snicker* who are you?  
Eggman:I am Doctor Eggman! yourself?  
Joka:i am Joka!  
Eggman:wow... that explains the weird face paint... now joka you seem evil... have you taken over the world yet?  
Joka:i wish... but this annoying little nusiance keeps stoping me!  
Eggman:You too huh? *evil laughs* i have one who wont stop getting in my way as well!  
Joka:this may seem like a stupid plan but Both:LETS WORK TOGETHER! *both evil laugh*  
Joka:but how am are we going to meet?  
Eggman:*pulls out 2 chaos emerald* all i have to do is merge our worlds! CHAOS CONTROL! eggman yelled as both planets were teleported to be near each other but due to the extra power it also caused both planets to merge as both evil master minds stood in the same room both letting out evil laughs *part 1 end*

Thanks for reading just as a note characters like Silver, Blaze will appear its just they arent from that dimmension so it wouldnt make sense to make them happen to be there. Other Klonoa characters will appear as well


	2. Chapter 2

/OOC: sorry for the long wait i decided i should do part 2 of this story, i was just enjoying summer ya know? anyway on with the story!

Grassfield:2:00AM

Klonoa was down and out in the middle of a grassland, he was orginally sleeping in the warm and safety of his own home Klonoa:m-manya? *klonoa shot up from the cold breeze and looked around* GRAH! W-WAS I SLEEP EATING AGAIN? NO NO NO!*klonoa picked up his blue cap which had a logo of a very iconic video game character and placed it on his head turning it in a direction facing the back of his head* well however I got out here... *klonoa said* i have to go home...  
*Klonoa wondered around the grassland until he eventually found himself inside the location read as "Mystic Ruins", as he walked he asked the traveling humans if they know where the location of the wind village, the humans each had no idea what the small animal was talking about. Klonoa finally encountered one human who gave him reasonable information Human:Well little guy... arent you a friend of Sonics?  
Klonoa:S-Sonic? i dont know a Sonic...  
Human:cmon you look just like him and his little friends! *Klonoa had no idea who this Sonic person was and who his friends were but all Klonoa could do is think, eventually Klonoa parted ways from the human and eventually decided his goal Klonoa:i need to find this sonic character... and have a little talk with him...  
*Klonoa wondered around to a more open part of the mystic ruins as he came across many of the other tourists and scientist and what not, but one two tailed fox caught his eye as he ran over to the fox and gasps Tails:u-ummmmmm can i help you?  
Klonoa:you must be this Sonic everyone is so high on am i correct?  
Tails:Sorry... im not Sonic the Hedgehog...  
Klonoa:wait hes a hedgehog? *he facepalmed in embarrassment*  
Tails:n-no! but i am his best friend! I am Miles Prower and from the looks of it... you dont seem to be from around here...  
Klonoa: y-yeah... im from a world were everyone is an animal... and *Klonoa and Tails went on to talk about each others lives, Tails was describing his past and present advantures with Sonic and their fight with , Klonoa on the other hand was talking about his adventures as a dream traveler and all of the villians he has taken down Tails:wow... this Janga guy sounds like bad news...  
Klonoa:same with that Metal Sonic thing you mentioned...  
Tails:and from the sounds of it your universe most have collided with mine!  
Klonoa:seems that way... *Klonoa sat down infront of the workshop as Tails comes out with a large yellow console*  
Tails:Come in... Sonic? you there.. *the screen on the device showed Sonic whom seemed to have the same issue as Klonoa*  
Sonic:Tails! You're alright!  
Tails:Sonic where are you?  
Sonic:i dont know... i just woke up and this girl had me in a bed taking care of me...* Lolo the prietess was spotted in the background as Klonoa yelled* Klonoa:LOLO!  
Tails:You know her Klonoa?  
Klonoa:YES shes my best friend!  
Lolo:Klonoa-chan! is that you? *lolo's full face showed up in the screen as Klonoa sighed in relief*  
Sonic:what now tails? it seems our worlds are colliding by something...  
Tails: i have discovered what is going on... but i need to make sure us and all of our allies are all in the same area...  
Lolo:why not my kingdom? *lolo said nervously* i never had much visitors...  
Klonoa:Than its settled! We will meet at Lakoosha!  
Sonic:fine by me! I'll call up Knuckles and the others, Tails see ya soon! *sonic does thumbs up as he disapeared off the screen*  
Klonoa:and i should call my allies...  
Tails:you know friends?  
Klonoa:of course i do! cmon Tails!

Lakoosha: 8:PM

From Sonic's world stood Sonic, Tails, Knuckles ,Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze From Klonoa's world stood Klonoa, Lolo, Popka, Chipple, Guntz, Leorina, Tat, and Pango *a huge monsitor was set up in the throne room for all to see as tails began in a worried tone*  
Tails:We called you here because our combined talents is whats going to stop the combined efforts of Dr. Eggman and Joka Guntz:*laughs* what kind of villian names themselves... Eggman? *laughs*  
Tat:I know right! its like *old grumpy voice* watch out! I AM THE EVIL! *Tat was the only one laughing as the group stared at her until she stopped laughing Tails:so i made a plan... thanks to shadow rouge and Knuckles we already have 5 chaos emeralds am i correct?  
Leorina:infrom me of this Emerald if it truly holds power there most be an explanation of why people want it?  
Amy:i got this! its a emerald that gives unlimited power! it can power anything and could be used for anything!  
Tails:yes... so i came up with a plan to hunt for the remaining we split up into 3 groups of 6 Shadow:get to the point... who am i working with?  
Lolo:well here are the teams... Team 1 will be Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Klonoa, Me and Popka...  
Tails:Team 2 will be Amy, Blaze, Chipple, Tat, and Pango Sonic:and im guessing Team 3 will be Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Guntz, and Leorina?  
Klonoa:Lucky guess! CMON WAHOO! LETS SAVE THE WORLD!  
Guntz:chill kid... we havent even started yet...  
Tails:cmon everyone time is off the essence! Team 3 good luck with Volk Square Zone! Joka and Eggman have that area under severe protection..  
Silver:i cant fail here... dont worry Tails *the teams part ways as we revert to a dark base like area as Eggman hears of the news of the alliance between the two worlds as he infroms his ally joka of the alliance Joka:NO NO NO THIS IS NOT GOOD... *joka begans laughing* for them... i've hired old allies... *the silhouettes show up to the scene as eggman lets out a smile*  
Eggman: i never believed i would ever see you again...  
?:The pleasure is mine doctor...  
Joka:and you... my friend 3 ?2:KEHEHEHEHEHHE NO IM NOT YOUR BUDDY! BUT... THE WOLF IS INVOLVED SO I AM IN THE MOOD TO KILL!  
Joka:fine fine... go and intercept Guntz and his friends! *lets out an evil laugh*  
End 


End file.
